Home Is Where the Hive Is
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: The added, though slightly skewed, is true...


**_This is straight up GSR fluff. I'd love to know what you think... thankies Sarahbean for the beta and Morgan for the SQUEE._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Your socks... have bees on them."

Sara looked from the newspaper up at him and then glanced down at the floor. "What? Oh. Yeah." Her voice could not have been more disinterested if she had tried. Sara continued to read her paper and he, well he just continued to stand in front of her. It was making her uneasy, him staring at her.

"Your socks have little, tiny bumblebees on them," he reiterated.

Again, she looked up from the paper and down at her feet. Yes, indeed, she did have bumblebees on her socks, she was just unsure as to why it was such a big deal. Sara flexed her foot, sticking her leg out to examine the designs more closely. "Yes... they do."

Grissom's forehead was furrowed as he stared at her footwear. While pondering, he sat down next to her and sipped his coffee. "Bombus Monticola. All over your socks." A slow smile slid up onto his lips and Sara fought the urge to scoot backward. He was acting rather odd. "C'mere," he asked, motioning with his hands to come closer.

She did, hesitantly and placed her paper down on the table. "Okay..."

Grissom reached down and grabbed her legs; she squealed, which he found delightful, and fell back a bit in the chair. His hands traveled up her calf, tickling the skin and rested on her thigh. "Ah! And there are little yellow, glittery pom poms on the heel?" Sara's eyes were wide, but she nodded mutely, stunned at the blatant... adorableness he was displaying.

Grissom bopped the pom pom a few times, and just kept right on smiling. His hand was warm on her other ankle, sending soothing sensations up her thigh. She smiled then, flexing her toes in his hand.

"These are just about the cutest things I have ever seen." He pulled back the elastic at the ankle and snapped it.

Sara sipped her coffee, wrapping the smiling lips around the rim to keep from laughing outright. "Cute? You just said cute?" Sara pressed her foot into his stomach. "What has gotten into you today?"

Grissom didn't bother looking up, and Sara took a moment to study him. He was freshly dressed from the shower, smelling faintly of that spicy cologne that she loved. His hair was still wet and his cheeks were still pink from the steam. A light blue polo shirt had been pulled on over his chest and the jeans he wore were her favorite pair, the ones with the missing belt loop.

His fingers walked their way up and down her calf and she just looked on, at a loss for words. He was being tender, and cute, and affectionate, all at the same time and Sara wasn't exactly sure how to go about handling that. "No, really Griss, what's gotten into you?"

Grissom dropped her legs into his lap and grabbed her ankles. "I just, you don't come over here much."

Sara's smile was slightly sad when she answered him. "You don't invite me over here much."

He stopped stroking her skin and looked at her over his glasses. It was true, he really didn't; he could never seem to get the words out before she would invite him to her place. "I know, but you shouldn't need a reason to just," A few little finger steps over her knee. "Stop by, and perhaps, stay the night."

Leaning forward in her chair, into his personal space she spoke. "Are you listening to yourself, Gil?" Reaching out, she grabbed his ear and tugged it a bit. Sara sat back and picked up her paper, grabbing a section from it and placing it under his nose. "Maybe you should just do your crossword and stop talking before you ask me to do something crazy like move in."

Sara had meant it as a joke, but as soon as the words spilled from her lips, she could tell he was contemplating them.

"Cohabitation doesn't seem all that bad Sara..." he began, once more running his hands up and down her smooth skin. It was tantalizing, the feel of his skin on hers. When their eyes met again, his were a deeper shade of blue than usual and she could nearly feel what he was saying, feel his words.

"You're just saying that because... it's Sunday morning and the sun is shining and you've... had your coffee, and because, apparently, you're enthralled with my socks." Sara snatched up her paper and took her legs out of his lap. "Just do your crossword."

Grissom went to say something but stopped himself. He didn't think that he had to convince her of this, but apparently he did. "Sara, I love you."

Stock still, she stared at a single word on the page. He'd never said that to her before, and for a moment she wondered if she had heard it at all. Carefully, she lowered the paper again, meeting his warm eyes with her startled ones. "Grissom, you don't have to say that just because-"

His hand reached out to grip one of hers, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. "Sara, honey, I love you." Sara's eyes were still wide and doe like, her lips straining to produce words. Nothing would come. Unable to move her eyes from his, and unable to speak, she simply looked ahead and stared at him. "I do."

"I, I uh, I believe you," she finally managed to produce, her cheeks beginning to pinken. She needed to say something, she had to respond to that in some way. "I love you... too." The words seemed foreign on her tongue and she thought of them for a moment. They would sound better with practice, she reasoned.

Grissom smiled and leaned forward, proving his prowess and plucked her from her chair. Yes, Sara's eyes went impossibly wide again and she shrieked in both surprise and a sort of graceful fear. All right, he was being ridiculously touchy feely and sweet; it was frightening, but... in a nice way.

He plopped her into his lap and nudged the hair at her nape with his nose. If she hadn't been so confused by his behavior, she would have shivered. Wait, no, she shivered anyway as his hands snuck around her waist and weaved his fingers between hers. "We could do this every day Sara, or night, or... afternoon. We could sit like this every day."

It was a nice thought, she had to admit, having coffee with him, having breakfast, falling asleep beside him all the time, not just select days. It was a sweet thought that had once existed only in the realm of her fantasies, fantasies which he as of late had been rendering real.

"We should talk about this, then," she reasoned and turned her face; he kissed the corner of her lips and hugged her tight. "For now, just, just do your crossword."

Sara climbed off of his lap, but turned to grace him with a deep kiss. "I'm going to shower," she said, and then disappeared to the back of his townhouse.

He heard the water turn on and could smell her lingering scent and knew that she belonged with him.


End file.
